


Training

by Gonshyk, siberat



Series: Children of tentacle monster [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children began to grow up and it is time they learn something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draft

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тренировка](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/117202) by Rartana. 



Drift held at his servo already particularly grown-up progeny, and feed him with crystals, others was picked up by Rodimus and he tried to shove in him energon prescribed by Ratchet.  
“You're spoiling him!” Rodimus with a triumphant "ha!" shoved the last spoonful of energon to green-and-white child.  
“It's not he, but she, for fems only, by the way take away a spoon from him.” Drift knew very well that to feed - it not the biggest problem with the Third.  
Rodimus growled and began to remove the spoon, Third growled in response, he laid the rudiments of antennas and clenched his dents. Mech raised spoon along with little one, he hung on it, and obviously had fun; sitting in the Drift's hands a copy of the Third - Five, wherein only with flirty bows on the antennae, giggled.  
Drift held out his hand and tickled descendant’s abdomen, who quickly let go of the spoon and plopped down into his palm. Third growled something in his own language, and reached to be stroked by his mom, other children, seeing that tenderness has got not only to "sister", climbed to cuddle and purr.  
Rodimus closed his face with palms: no, it's unbearable - Drift's creator protocols read off scale. He had not handled cases as second officer - the last time they went on business, they had to collect kiddies all over the ship. After that Rodimus decided that they must be somehow educate and train, but just try to take away them from mommy; he also decided to call one fem, such as for him, he is the most beautiful and his voice is gentle - then fem. He wanted to bang his helm against the desk, from this statement.  
“They're all guys, Percy explained this to you,” captain crept up to Drift, while he hummed and caressed squeaking kids.  
“To practice!” Rodimus managed to grab all children, except for "fem" - she raised panic screech.  
Drift with sorrow released Rodimus in the next compartment, where he built obstacle course, respectively, with small size. But First, Second, Third, Fourth and Sixth not rush to perform tasks, arranging instead play of tag. Rodimus lure them with crystals, shouted, promised to leave them without sweets and ran after them under happy squeak of small - they had fun.  
Second mech played with the remaining petty with a long pointer with attached by rope to it shiny ball. He smiled as his little girl rushes after it, and that her teeth are sharper than his sword - it is not important. "Fem" long resisted these ribbons, tried to tie him with them, biting, hissing - but alas, Drift was able to convince little kid to believe that he in fact is she. On the ship, all amazed at, where the former con was able to get such parenting skills, he slyly smiled remaining silent.  
“Dri-i-ift!” Rodimus broke down and howled, as children huddled together into the pile.  
Drift came, snorted at the captain and raking all of small things, he began to show what and how to do; less than a quarter of groon has passed, as the kids ran around by the command and to the right place.  
“They need love,” Drift proudly retired, taking the offspring for a walk, while slamming the door. Rodimus had no choice but to facepalm: he wishes that they somewhat quicker already grown or something…


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originaly it was part 3 in series, without sequels and prequels, now it 5.

Holding the tiny green youngling in his arms, Drift smiled as he gently pressed a crystal to the baby's lips. The baby wiggled with joy, cooing as the food entered its mouth. Sure, the younglings were different. Instead of being itty-bitty sparklings with metal limbs, they were pretty much green little blobs. Soft and squishy blobs.

At first, Drift was scared to injuring his little babies in fear of squishing them. His metal frame would undoubtfully injury their soft little bodies. Upon careful inspection- or rather, trial and error, their bodies were quite tough and resilient. With careful race, Drift rubbed a finger over the belly of the baby in his arms, pressing softly on the squishy body in a gentle massage. Hearing his offspring chatter with glee was one of the incredible rewards he thought he would never hear in his life. When the crystal was finished, the tiny green blob was brought to the carrier's lips and kissed, squealing at the attention.

"You're gonna spoil him!" Rodimus spat as he grabbed an energon crystal and shoved it into another babies mouth, who was not as compliant to consume the prescribed food. 

"You're right, I don't want to spoil the children, " Drift half-heartily responded as he gently laid the baby in his lap. "I wouldn't want them to grow up like you." Drift gave a sly little smirk. "And it's not a he, but she. You know, for fems only?"

Rodimus grimaced but focused his attention on feeding the Third. Finally managing to get the last spoonful of the energon crystals into the green and white baby, Rodimus beamed. "Ha! Got it, all done!" Rodimus gave Drift a look of triumph.

"You'll want to take the spoon away from him, by the way."

"Why?" Rodimus questioned. While Rodimus wasn't looking, the green and white baby reached for the spoon with it's antennas and grabbed ahold of the spoon. "What the..." As Rodimus tried to remove the spoon much too late, the little tentacle monster grabbed on and was now swinging itself back and forth. When the red and yellow mech raised a hand to remove the Third, the child lets out a growl. He was having way too much fun to be stopped!

"See," Drift spoke. "Feeding the Third isn't the biggest problem."

"Yeah, I kinda discovered that now," Rodimus frowned as he set the spoon down, ending the swinging fun. "A little too late."

Sitting in Drift's lap was Baby Five. Carefully, the swordsmech tied flirty pink bows on its antennae. The little green baby giggled while it squirmed and rolled in its carrier's lap. "You're so pretty," Drift cooed as he lowered his hand and tickled his descendant's abdomen. Gleeful laughter and chirping rang through the air.

Growling something in his own language, the Third wiggled in Rodimus's clumsy grasp as it reached out with its small tentacles. Upon not being let go, the baby whined in an apparent plea to be with its carrier.

"I think this one wants some attention," Rodimus said as he watched the baby out.

"Well, give him some," Drift replied as he watched. He was eager to see how Rodimus would fare with this sort of task.

With a look of determination, Rodimus carefully set the baby in hi slap, trying his best to mimic Drift's actions. At first, the child scrambled in its carriers direction and the red mech had to quickly catch the little creature before it ran off his lap. Then, Rodimus carefully placed the baby on its back and held him put with one hand, and gently tickled with the other. The baby still squirmed and try to make it's great escape to his carrier.

With a defeated sigh, Rodimus called out. "It's not working!"

"Well, give him here," Drift said with a smile as he held out his servo for the other mech to place the baby in. "I am sure you'll get the knack for it sooner or later."

"Sure," Rodimus responded. "Perhaps after I start spoiling them rotten."

"Ha ha," Drift lazily replied as he began to fiddle with the Third. The baby no longer struggled and instead gave a shrill laugh at the tenderness he received from his carrier. The swordsmech hummed as the tickles gave way to gentle rubs, and both babies began to purr.

"You make it look so easy."

"Must be a carrier thing," Drift said. "Once you've carried around growing lives for a bit, you'll understand the special connection a carrier has with his offspring." Drift cast a smile as he gathered the remainder of the family from their crib and cuddled them in his arms.

Rodimus gave a sigh and shook his head. While he admired Drift's creator protocols, they currently read off the scale. Was it wrong if him to say it interfered with his duty of Second Officer? He understood that Drift had a responsibility to his kids, but the last time Drift was needed to take care of business, the little offspring created such an uproar. And this only resulting in the two of them having to play hide and seek to recollect the kids. Nothing ended up being accomplished in regards to their duties.

Tilting his head, Rodimus thought of a solution. Perhaps all the children needed was to be educated and trained. Maybe some sort of playpen would work while Drift and himself had to work? Or Maybe a playroom?

"Hey Drift, I have an idea," Rodimus said as he stood up, walked over and went to grab the little green babies. Drift immediately turned away, blocking the red mech from grabbing the kids. "Come on," Rodimus whined. "You know, I have been thinking of a solution for dealing with the babies when you have to work."

"I do not wish to be separated from my offspring, Rodimus," Drift sternly responded. "Your idea of locking them in the closet isn't going to fly with me."

Yeah, he did say that, but it was only in the heat of the moment of catching the babies before they knocked over Ultra Magnus' stack of valuable information. "Well, how about this. Instead of locking them away, we can teach them that it is acceptable to play only in certain areas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Build them a play area, or something," Rodimus spoke, and Drift quirked a brow at him. "Look, just give me some time. I will create what I am talking about, and this way you can see what I am talking about. You'll see, the kids'll love it!"

Drift just shrugged his shoulders and let Rodimus go off to do Primus knows what. He continued to affectionately rub his babies until they settled down and eventually fell asleep. Smiling, he watched his precious sparklings sleep as he gave a yawn himself. Perhaps he should take a nap as well.


	3. 2

"Alright, all finished," Rodimus said as he interrupted Drift from his meal.

"Only took you several hours," Drift teased. "I hope it was worth all your hard work."

"It was," Rodimus replied and held out his arms. "Let me have him."

"I told you, this one is a she," Drift replied with a sneer.

"Look, they are all guys," Rodimus corrected. "Percy had explained this to you." Drift cast him a stern look. "Several times, actually."

"This one is the most beautiful and has such a gentle voice. Ergo, he is a she," Drift said with a sweet smile on bis face.

"..." When Drift got like this, Rodimus just wanted to bang his head on the wall. "You are aware all the kids look pretty much the same, right?"

"I can tell the difference," Drift replied as he hummed and caressed the squeaking children.

"Whatever," Rodimus muttered as he sneakily snatched all babies except the 'fem'. "Come on, let's go."

"Wh-" Drift whined in shock from having kids of his snatched. "What are you doing? Where are you taking my baby?"

"To go play!" Rodimus shouted and beckoned Drift to follow. "Come on, it'll be great!"

Drift wanted to complain, but the remaining tentacle child who was now suddenly alone raised a panicked screech. "Shhh... Shhhh," Drift cooed, but the baby wouldn't stop. Giving out a frustrated sigh, Drift had no other option but to follow the captain. "Let's go see what Rodimus is up to." Quickly, the swordsmech chased after the red and yellow mech. "This better be worth it."

Upon entering the small closed off portion of his quarters, Drift actually was shocked at what he saw. This surely wasn't a closet for his babies to be locked in, but rather a rather intricate obstacle course. It was rather small, which was a good thing: this would serve well as a portable unit.

"See?" Rodimus gleamed. "I think this would be the perfect little fix to our six little troublemakers when we have to work." Rodimus carefully set the five babies down.

"Wow, you really outdone yourself," Drift said as he looked over the play area. In one corner, there was a jungle gym complete with bridges and tunnels. Attached to one end was a spiraled slide. There was a teeter-totter as well as a sit and spin. On the far end, there were several pillows and blankets for when the children worn themselves out and could lie down and rest. Scattered throughout were an assortment of toys ranging from balls to shapes that had to be placed in their respective shaped cubby. "Sure looks like they'll enjoy it."

"Yeah, if they understand how to use it," Rodimus grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, "Rodimus stated as he watched the little monsters growl and chase each other in a game of tag.

"They are just kids," Drift said. "They don't understand what you want them to do with it."

"Hmmm...." Rodimus bit his lip as he thought. "I bet they just have to be shown that this could be fun." Grabbing some crystals, Rodimus attempted to lure them into the jungle gym. One baby's attention was caught by the treat and followed it to the jungle gym. However, when confronted with the tunnel, he baby whined and backed away. "Just go   
in," Rodimus practically shouted, and when that didn't work, he resorted to pushing the tentacle baby inside. "Aaaw!" Rodimus yelped as he snatched his hand away. "He bit me!"

"Serves you right," Drift laughed.

With a grimace on his face, Rodimus looked at the baby, then collected the crystal and began luring the child inside again. The squishy little child slowly edged up to the tunnel and peered inside. "It's ok, little one," Rodimus cooed as he slide the crystal inside. The baby wanted to treat and ever so slowly crawled inside. A squeal was heard, and the baby rushed out with his prize, only to run around and go through the tunnel again. "See? I knew you'd like it!"

Drift sat himself down to play with his little girl. He picked up a wand that had a rope attached to it and at the end was a shiny ball. He bobbed the object around to catch the girl's attention, and when she leaped for it, he snatched it away. The baby looked around for where the lovely shiny ball went to. Once she spotted it, she ran towards it, but one of her ribbons tripped her. Making a grumbling sound, she yanked at a ribbon that was tied to her antennae and took it off.

"Don't remove your bows," Drift cooed and attempted to refasten the bow, the little green kid danced around the incoming hand, tangling it up in the ribbon. "Ah-Wh..." All Drift could do was stammer as his hands were in what appeared to be a game of cat's cradle gone wrong. The little green baby squealed in laughter as it clapped its tentacles together and rolled on the floor..

Eventually untangling his hands, the speedster picked up said baby and cradled it in his arms. "Look, little one, you need to wear your bows," Drift cooed as he began tying the ribbons back on. "You are different than your brothers, don't you see? You need to wear your bows." The little baby cooed, and allowed the ribbons to be placed back on.

"Alright," Rodimus stated as he stood up. "It's time to put this to the test. We gotta show up for duty. Hopefully, they'll remember how to play with this stuff."

"I'm sure they will," Drift replied as he helped gather up the playpen, then picked up his babies, leaving the captain to lug the play area to the hub of the ship.

... ... ...

Everyone who stopped by the command deck was extremely impressed. Not only did the little jungle gym invention work, it showed off how intelligent the children actually were. The little kids ran around, shrilling with joy as they played. They did not get themselves into trouble by getting in the way or distracting anyone by making a mess.

Perceptor had stopped by and given the children a puzzle of some sort. At first, all six babies stared at the object. The scientist had explained it was a 3-d puzzle and if they all worked together, he was sure they could figure it out and put it together. The children looked around at each other in wonder, and all ran towards a piece of the puzzle, grabbed a piece, then simply stood there as they tried to figure out what to do. When nothing could be made of it, the babies became agitated.

"Drift," Rodimus howled out. "Um.. They babies are getting angry!" One child hit another with the puzzle piece, who growled in retaliation.

Excusing himself from the console, Drift walked over to the captain and snorted. "They just need to be shown what to do," Drift said as he sat himself on the ground and took two puzzle pieces. He taught his children how the pieces have to match up to fit together properly. 

The tentacle children watched in amazement as a few pieces were put together. One baby grabbed a piece and attempted to connect to the others. When it didn't fit, the baby huffed, and another little green one came up with another piece. This time, the piece fit, and the children joyously sang out. Soon, the babies were lined up with puzzle pieces and took their turn trying to attach the next piece. They took their turns and even waited patiently when one of their siblings gave their piece a try.

"See," Drift cooed. "All you have to do is work together, and you can accomplish your goal." Looking at Rodimus, Drift spoke " All they need is love. And some patience and understanding."

After a quarter of a groon, the 3-d puzzle was completed and the children ran around the completed puzzle of a ship with glee.

"Excellent, my little ones," Drift spoke. "Now, I think it's time for you all to take your afternoon nap." He stood up, and the six little babies did the same, all lining up behind their carrier. "Alright, follow me," Drift spoke to the kids and began to walk toward the command deck's door. The children all stayed in line, obediently following the bigger mech out the door and down the hall.

"Wow," Rodimus stated as he shook his helm. "It seems like they grow up fast..."


End file.
